Wireless LAN networks (commonly known as WiFi networks) are extensively used throughout the world for providing users with access to services and/or internet connectivity through standards contained in IEEE 802.11. These standards use radio frequencies in the industrial, scientific and medical (ISM) radio bands. For most countries, the channels in these bands are located between 2.41 GHz and 2.48 GHz (denoted here as the 2.4 GHz band) or between 5.17 GHz and 5.82 GHz (denoted here as the 5 GHz band). Wireless LANs typically are based on one or both of these frequency bands, and network devices are generally required to transmit and receive in both bands, requiring dual band antennas, complicating antenna design.